PowerPuff OneShots
by Techytechy
Summary: This story is going to be full of one-shots, from commercials to your ideas. New right now is, "aste the Rainbow!" Enjoy!
1. I'm All Advil!

**I'm All Advil!**

Buttercup walks in front of a blue screen, holding a remote. "I needed all kinds of pain relievers…"

Buttercup clicked the remote. There is a scene where she is pounding a robber. When the police arrive, she rubs her knuckles in agony as they glow red in pain.

"I had a pain reliever for crime fighting…"

Buttercup clicks the remote again. There is now a scene where she is doing her homework. Behind her is Bubbles crying because she lost Octi, Blossom screaming into the phone at her soon-to-be-ex boyfriend, and explosions are heard from the lab. Buttercup throws her pencil on the ground and rubs her temples.

"I had another pain reliever for headaches…"

Buttercup clicks the remote again. The scene changes to Buttercup at a party. She is stuffing food in her mouth, trying to beat Mitch Mitchellson in an eating contest. One hour passes and then we see her laying on the couching, moaning and groaning, holding her stomach.

"And another for stomachaches."

Buttercup is holding three small boxes in her hands.

"Then I learned that I don't need different kinds of pain relievers for my pains, when I could just take one."

The three boxes magically combine into one, changing into an 'Advil' box.

"'Advil' takes care of all of my pains, no matter how intense they are. Now, I'm all 'Advil'!"

**(A/N: I know what you're thinking, 'You have more stories you should be updating, why are you putting this up!?' Well, if I didn't, someone else may have. I liked it. If I see anymore commercials, I'll update them into PowerPuff Girls! Enjoy! And yes, I did change it from earlier. Thanks for letting me know Dracori!)**


	2. I Know What Good Is!

**I Know What Good Is!**

The PowerPuff Girls are shown in front of the city of Townsville. They are smiling with their shoulders around each other, the same music in the background from the "Church's Commercials."

"We know what good is!" They say together. The scene changes to Blossom reading a book called, 'Conversational Chinese' on her bed.

"Good is something to occupy your time!" Blossom says flipping a page. The scene changes to Bubbles who is drawing a colorful picture on the ground.

"Good is something with great taste!" Bubbles answers. She lifts the page to show a drawing of herself, and her sisters. The scene changes to Buttercup bashing the Gang-Green Gang. She picks up the stolen purse on the ground and gives it to the old lady next to her.

"Good is something made well done!" Buttercup replies. Now shows the last scene of the girls and the Professor eating at Church's Restaurant.

"Good is Church's chicken!" The PowerPuffs say together.

Buttercup picks up her drumstick, "Comes in spicy-"

Blossom picks up her drumstick, "Original-"

Bubbles picks up her chicken tender, "Or a crunchy tender, now in spicy!" They all eat happily.

A random Church's chicken man's voice say, "Brought to you by Church's Chicken, special help from the PowerPuff Girls!"

**(A/N: Okay, now I wish that this was made into a commercial. Thank you for reading!)**


	3. Oh Bubbles

**Oh Bubbles…**

Bubbles is seen on the couch, snogging to a certain someone; Mitch Mitchellson. They're both enjoying the kiss, since Mitch's arms around Bubbles's waist and Bubbles is pressing her fingerless hand against his messy brown hair. Sadly, we remember that right now, Mitch is Buttercup's boyfriend. We go outside and see Buttercup arrive in the driveway. She gets out of her car, holding the house keys and her purse.

**Bubbles's Phone P.O.V.**

"Hi, Bubbles's phone here. Bubbles doesn't have AT&T. So that means no signal under the roof of her own living room, so Blossom, keeping texting all you want, but I won't be getting the message that Buttercup is going to walk in find me making-out with her BF. Boy, Bubbles is going to be in A LOT of trouble!"

**End Of P.O.V.**

Buttercup unlocks the door, entering the house. She drops her keys and purse once she turns around and sees the soon-to-be-troubled couple. She walks toward them, picks up Mitch and kicks him out of the house, yelling, "WE'RE THROUGH!!"

Mitch stands up and leaves muttering, "Whatever, I have 3 other girlfriend's sisters I can snog."

Buttercup walks toward Bubbles, who is already gone. The next thing that happens is an angered Buttercup chasing a wailing Bubbles.

**(A/N: Yeah, the commercial popped up while I was watching T.V. Thank you for reading, yet again.)**


	4. A Twix Moment

**Twix Moment**

"You girls are GONNA EAT your words, SPIT THEM OUT, and EAT THEM AGAIN!" Boomer says menacingly. This was happening right at the moment when the RowdyRuff Boys came back.

Blossom said confused, "That…doesn't even make sense." Buttercup slaps her forehead, and Bubbles raises a eyebrow.

"_Need a moment?"_ a random Twix guy says.

The scene pauses. Boomer pulls out a Twix bar from his pocket and stuffs it in his mouth. While eating, he gets an idea. The scene plays.

"Oh yeah? Well…your _FACE_ doesn't make sense!" replies Boomer. The PowerPuff Girls stare at him with mouths agape. Brick mutters, "Idiot."

"_You retard, that was worse," _the random Twix guy says again.

**(A/N: Alright…I'm losing ideas. If anyone has any commercial ideas, just…send me a message. You know, I realized that each chapter gets shorter and shorter. Well, I'm going to watch TheN on T.V. for any ideas. Bye)**


	5. Free Credit Report

**Free Credit Report**

Professor is holding a guitar in one hand in a restaurant. For some reason, he is dressed as a pirate, and so are some other people behind him. People are eating, waiting for the Professor to do something. He picked up his guitar and started to sing.

"_They say a man should always dress for the job he wants,"_ he said with a smile, but returned with a frown on his face.

"_So why am I dressed as a pirate in this restaurant?" _The Professor questioned, motioning to the ridiculous outfit on him. Some people giggled, but he ignored.

"_It's all because some hacker stole my identity,"_ he said, taking out his I.D. that now said 'Ivan TomCat'.

He went to a table, putting down some food, _"Now I'm in here every evening serving chowder and iced tea."_ He slammed his tea on the customer's table angrily, letting the cup fall onto her pants.

"_Should have gone to f r e e c r e d i t r e p o r t . c o m, I could've seen this coming, like an atom bomb," _he said, pointing to a picture that a showed a painting of an atom bomb.

"_They monitor your credit and send you e-mail alerts,"_ the Professor said, showing the audience a computer that showed a website.

"_So you don't end up selling fish to tourists in t-shirts,"_ the Professor mumbled, putting a plate of cooked trout in front of a teen.

"If you want your tip, feed me!" the teen wailed.

**A/N: I almost forgot about this, so I decided to make a free credit report commercials. Idea by ****You-are-the-color-of my-LIFE****.****You may thank her. ^^**


	6. The Puffs Want to Rock!

**The Puffs Want to Rock!**

We're at the Utonium household. The TV is on with a video game attached to it. Beats of music can be heard from the game console.

Suddenly, Blossom slides in, in nothing but her pajamas and socks, holding a game guitar.

Bubbles slides in as well when another beat is heard, with a game drum set.

Buttercup slides, holding a game base guitar.

Strangely, the Professor slides in. He is doing some sort of disco pose, holding a game microphone.

The Professor brought the microphone to his mouth and started singing.

"_Just take those old records off the shelf"_

"_I'll sit and listen to them by myself"_

"_Today's music ain't got the same soul"_

"_I like that old time rock and roll!"_

Bubbles and Blossom giggled as they Buttercup do some sort of rock star move on the couch. Professor saw this and let go of the microphone.

"Buttercup, be careful-!"

Buttercup swung her legs and knocked a lamp off the table. The music stopped Buttercup stared at the broken bits of glass. She looked up at the Professor sheepishly and said, "Oops…"

The Professor shook his head and muttered, "This is why I don't let you stay up…"

"_Guitar Her World Tour, rate T for Teens only."_

The Professor stared at the screen, "I bought it for my young daughters and you barely tell me this!?"

**A/N: Requested by emiko150. ^_^**


	7. Taste The Rainbow!

**Taste the Rainbow**

The PowerPuff Girls flew around in the sky. From afar, they spotted a giant robot headed to the Mayor's office! Blossom listened to the sound waves in the sky, hearing a familiar laughter.

"It's Mojo Jojo! C'mon Girls, let's move out!" They flew toward city's hall in a hot pursuit.

They stood in front of the robot.

"Not so fast!"

"Mojo"

"Jojo"

Mojo laughed when he saw the Girls beneath him.

"You Girls cannot destroy me this time! I have constructed a robot that is so powerful; it cannot be affected by any of your powers!" He laughed.

Blossom winced at him. "Oh yeah, then I guess we'll have to try something new!" Blossom turned to her sisters. She pulled out a 'Skittles' bag from her pocket, giving her sisters their respective colors.

Mojo laughed more when he saw this act of bravery. "How can mere candy try to stop me, Mojo Jojo, from destroying you brats?"

"Like this! Go girls!"

The three girls joined hands, blowing a rainbow from their mouths, landing on Mojo's robot. The pressure of the rainbow was so intense, it blew up. Mojo laid on the ground, wide-eyed with shock. The Girls landed in front of him, giving a smirk.

"That's impossible! How did you three girls get those powers," Mojo asked.

"Well Mojo, you just have to…" Blossom started.

"Believe the rainbow!" Bubbles said joyfully.

"TASTE the rainbow!" Buttercup said.

Blossom threw a Skittle at Mojo, which landed in his mouth. He chewed and gave a smile.

"Mm, tasty."

**(A/N: I'm not sure if that was creative enough. It sounded good to me, or maybe that's because I'm tired.)**


End file.
